


The Vegetable Member of the Pack

by Trisor (Firebog)



Series: Triffid Castiel and His Werewolf Friends [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Day of the Triffids - John Wyndham
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Interspecies Friendships, Triffid Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Trisor
Summary: Local werewolf pack enjoys the benefits of befriending a triffid.





	

Castiel didn't know if all humans turned into wolves or if these humans were special. He'd never met a friendly human before but he had once met a friendly wolf that had snuck into the pen where the humans had held him captive. So maybe his new friends weren't humans that turned into wolves but rather wolves that turned into humans. That seemed more likely.

One of his knew wolf friends darted under his leaves and pressed close against his spindles. From the size and smell and he was sure it was Ruby. She huddled close against him and stayed perfectly still. Castiel could feel blood dripping onto his spindles. Ruby was hurt.

The sound of two humans thundering across the ground echoed towards him. He curled his stalk up, coiled tight and waiting to strike. The scent of anger and violence tainted the cool night air.

The humans didn't slow down as they approached him. For some reason, Castiel had learned, humans couldn't find things as easily during the night.

Ruby rumbled beside him. It wasn't at all like a sound from a proper speaking stick but Castiel had learned what it meant: enemies.

As soon as the humans were in range Castiel's stalk whipped out and smacked one across the head. The first human dropped to the ground. The second human stumbled and stopped. Castiel whipped his stalk out again and hit the second human. They dropped to the ground too.

The fast patter of wolves running vibrated the ground. The rest of his new friends were coming.

Ruby crept from his side and went to the two humans on the ground. A moment later the scent of warm blood filled the air.

Castiel shivered in joy. He liked helping his new wolf friends. He protected them when humans came and helped his friends catch meals. And they were happy to share with him. They'd eat their fill, which wasn't much at all, then drag the bodies over to him where he could sit and wait for the meat to turn into a nice pile of rot.

His new friends made their own version of joyous noises as they ate. He rattled his speaking sticks along with them, telling them how much he enjoyed their company. If he didn't have his strange wolf friends that turned into humans he'd be all alone. No other triffids had come this far. Castiel didn't know if those he had escaped with had found safety or if the humans had killed them or herded them back into captivity. He preferred to think they had all made it to safety and were living as free plants.

His wolf friends paced around him several times until, one by one, they crawled under his leaves and curled up around his spindles. Castiel spread his leaves out, making sure to hide them all while they rested. When the sun came up his friends would turn into humans then drag the meat from his kill over to him.

Castiel shivered with joy and rattled out a soothing song on his speaking sticks about how wonderful it was to be a free plant with wolf friends that understood him.

\---

Meg woke up to Sam's elbow in her stomach and the triffid's funny little stick things tapping against her leg. She rolled out from under the triffid's leaves. Her nose twitched at the scent of blood. She didn't have to look far to find the source. There were two bodies on the ground in front of the triffid. Their chests had been torn open and their hearts eaten. Meg wiped at her mouth, knowing it must be covered in blood.

It wasn't the first time since Dean had stumbled across the triffid that one of them had lured hunters to it during a full moon.

Meg nudged the others with her foot. "Hey, wake up. I'm not hauling bodies on my own."

Dean and Ruby grumbled something at her and stayed where they were but Sam crawled out from under the triffid, yawning and stretching.

"Did we take them down or was it the triffid?" Sam asked through a yawn.

Meg shrugged. "I figured it was the triffid." She crossed the short distance to the bodies and squatted down beside them. She poked at the remains. "Pretty sure it was the triffid."

The triffid's leaves shivered. It rattled gently.

"You think that means yes?" Meg asked.

Sam looked between Meg and the triffid. "Maybe?" He shrugged. "Or maybe it's just excited about being fed."

Meg grabbed the foot of one of the bodies. "Well, either way, let's not keeping our resident vegetable member of the pack waiting."

She waited for Sam to grab the other foot of the hunter. They dragged it over to the triffid, making sure to dump the body on top of Ruby and Dean.

Ruby and Dean rolled out from under the triffid's leaves making indignant noises that only made Meg laugh harder while she and Sam hauled over the second body.

They got the two bodies lined up on either side of the triffid. They made sure to leave enough space between them for the triffid to make a quick escape if it had to.

The triffid shivered again. It's stalk slowly reached down and dragged over her skin. Meg pet it back.

"Yeah, good job on those hunters." Meg praised. "And thanks for not stinging us to death."


End file.
